You Cannot Break down our FourTris
by Matched To Divergent
Summary: I am a huge FourTris fan, hope other people are too! Mine are some highlights of their moments and extra stuff too :) Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I know my name is for a TV show but I read the first two books in two days and I am obsessed with FourTris! I cannot wait to start writing about them! Here is my own twist on some things **** hope you all enjoy!**

Tris's POV:

I dropped. I thought I was falling to my death. A net. Ow. Somebody takes me and helps me out. He is strong with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair, muscles sticking out. Everyone was surprised that I, Beatrice Prior jumped off of the roof first, since I am a Stiff. He makes me feel nervous and I said thanks and walked away. I wait for my friend Christina, she is much taller than I am, and her tan makes me look like a ghost.

"Oh my God. Did you see how cute that guy was!" Christina exclaims. I was never a girly girl, never got to as Abnegation.

"Who?" I say pretending to not know who she is talking about. She groans and shuts up. I cannot stop thinking about him now. The way his blue eyes had lighter patches of blue within them, his smile, and he was so tall.

It is time for dinner and Four sits across from me. I can see Christina's face go happy, she is in love with him, it is so funny! Eric walks by and we ask questions about Eric to Four and he answers us and tells us he is the youngest leader ever in Dauntless history. I insult him by calling him unapproachable and he stares into my eyes and I stare back. He tells me to "be careful" and breaks the stare. I was proud of what I just did.

We go back to our rooms; I get situated hearing somebody cry in his sleep. I ignore it somewhat and go to sleep.

We are awaken in the night by Eric and Four and told we are playing a nice game of Paintball. I was the first person to be picked by the second captain, Four. I was so confused-why me? - I guess he had a plan. My team is all the tiny Dauntless, WHY?! I decided to ignore my team and go up the Ferris wheel so that I can see where the other team is hiding their flag. Four follows me. Why? He told me he just wanted to see what I was doing. In my mind I imagined us holding hands and being perfect. He must be afraid of heights because when I ask if he is alright he says "Are you _human_ Tris? Being up this high…?" (My favorite quotes by the way!) I am starting to head down and I slip holding onto the wheel. Four gets down fast and fixes something to make the wheel work again. I get to the ground safely and we all go towards the flag. Christina grabs the flag.

Four's POV:

I have no idea why I followed her up the Ferris wheel, but at least I chose her for my team first. I decided to choose the smaller ones who could run faster to get the flag. We destroyed Eric. But the one thing that made me happy was that I followed her up the wheel with her insane plan. I must have cared for her not to get hurt, I didn't even think about my fear of heights. I just wanted to be with her for some reason, and I liked it. I just wish it had never ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to Knife Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up!" Christina says waking me up, I have been hurt pretty bad the past day and so has she. I guess I will get over it. We walk to the Pit and see Four and Eric at the table. I cannot help but keep my eyes on Four the entire time, why was he so cute? He just had that great look to him! He was demonstrating how to throw and I watched his every move closely.

"GO!" Eric yelled and we all go to get our knives. I keep missing the target, and Peter, annoyingly enough, exclaims that I do not know what a knife is… So I throw it at the target and tell him he does not know what a target is. Eric then tells us all to leave, but we all watch as he scolds Al for being so slow. He makes Al go stand in front of the target and have Four throw knives at him to teach him to not flinch. I could not let my Abnegation go, I had to volunteer and take Al's place. They were just bullying him. I could not watch him get hurt!

Four's POV:

I was getting prepared to throw my knives at Al. Then the Stiff had to say she would take his place. I remember catching her the first day; she was light weight with really pretty eyes. I could never stop thinking about her or watching her. Maybe that is why I am starting to get nervous now. I have to throw knives at somebody I could not stop thinking about. She was not on the pretty side, but girls from Abnegation were not supposed to be pretty. I liked how courageous she was though. It was attractive.

"The second you flinch, Al takes your place." I say to make it okay that she flinches. I cannot understand what she says, I am just focusing on the target above her head, and she is so small. I throw the knife, hoping to not hit her but get close. Eric knows I am good at throwing knives. It hits just above her head, and her eyes are closed.

"You done yet Stiff?" I ask her

"No." She says firmly.

"Eyes open then" I say back, I just want her to get that hint. I am afraid to hurt her, she means something to me, and I just feel it. I get ready to throw the next knife, misses her by a little. I sigh with relief. "Come on let somebody else take your place now." I say trying to make everything seem okay.

"Shut _up_, Four!" She says, and I throw the knife with frustration and it hits her ear. The blood spills and I feel bad. Everyone leaves and I try to talk to her about why I hit her ear, I was just as frustrated as she was. She freaked out at me so I left.

Tris's POV:

He cannot just apologize to me for trying to cut my ear off. He was so cute though; throwing the knives as his muscles bulge. He is so strong and big, and he reminds me of Eric. I am afraid of him. Could somebody explain to me how somebody could be so perfect but so petrifying?

I know he wants to hurt me but instead of telling me he does he says, "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?" and I got mad. I wanted to yell at him, but for what? For keeping me alive? He leaves after saying that and I let out a yell of frustration.

I find much interest in him though; his beautiful eyes are in my brain now. I just want him to be with me. To protect me.

**AN: Sorry short short short chapter! Just getting started! I really hope you guys all enjoy and leave reviews! If you do not like them let me know please because I am just not good at this stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris's POV:

Well, my mom visited today, she called Four cute, and I had to agree. He is the most attractive guy I have seen… Ever. Yesterday, I beat the shit out of Molly. She deserved it. I wanted to keep attacking her until arms hold me back, strong, muscular arms that make me feel weak. Four. He told me to stop and his firm breathes against my neck make me shiver, his voice is demanding. I just want to collapse into his arms. I want him to hold me forever. With a looser grip though… My mother knew a lot about Dauntless and gave me some nice tips. It made me proud. I knew Edward was in first, and I was in 6th, then Edward got stabbed in the eye. Great. Now I am in fifth.

I met new friends the next day, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn. They were really nice, maybe more supportive than my other friends, Christina, Will and Al.

After all the fighting, we move on to the next stage. Stage 2. The simulations. I wait for everybody to go, what is happening! Four calls my name, his voice swaying in my brain, as I picture us standing in the Pit holding hands. As I go in, he touches my shoulder sending chills everywhere. He tells me I have to face my fears. So he gets the simulations ready for me to go, crows. Crows coming everywhere. They are making me not able to breathe. I remind myself that this was all fake, that I would be okay. I wake and see Four. I get mad at him for making me do that. I get frustrated and just want him to hold me and hug me and let me cry into him. His hand holds my back as we walk, his warmth filling me with happiness. We stop. We lean close together, me longing for a kiss, me wanting to feel his arms around me, me wanting to be intertwined with him. Fourever.

Four's POV: 

I never really enjoyed holding the simulations. I hated when the initiates woke back up really upset and scared. I never even liked knowing my own fears. They will probably never change. I get through most of them and call the final name. "Tris." Of course she is last. Someone planned this out. She comes in and asks so many questions that I answer but wished she would shut up. She goes blank. Fear time. I watch her simulation, crows? Is she seriously afraid of crows? She woke up. How did she finish that fast? Everyone else took three times longer than her. She started to cry. Cry tears of fear. I have no clue how to help her, I wish I could, but I just have no sympathy. She gets frustrated with me and yells at me for making her do this. I thought she was really brave, she did well. Some people did nothing and took forever. I try to calm Tris and guide her to her room. We walk for a while and she stops and stands her back against a wall. Why is she doing this to me? Is she trying to get me to kiss her? She leans in close to me and stops. Few inches apart now. Closer. Closer. I cannot kiss her. I refuse. She thinks I am like Eric and she will never understand me. We start talking, and once things get personal I stop. She looks tough when she wipes her tears away and I lean in close to tell her. The way her eyes look, so blue and pretty, her hair nice and blonde, I get nervous and my palms sweat. I wonder how she feels.

Tris's POV:

I must have been close to fainting, the way Four's head moved so close to mine made me nervous. I tucked my hands behind my back: my palms were sweaty and I could not control myself. I walk back into the dorm and everyone is reading an article by Jeanine about my family, father, and Abnegation. Peter is holding the paper and I demand to see it. I want to cry as I read it. I chose dauntless because I was not Abnegation. Caleb, I have no clue why he chose Erudite. The home of Jeanine. I want to punch peter in the guts and hurt him so bad. He deserves it. Christina, Will, and Al come and get me and we go to the tattoo parlor. I see him, standing there with a little too much alcohol in his blood, but he still looks great. Four. I just love the way his name makes my heart race. I was not supposed to see him this way and the way he notices my collarbone tattoo makes me feel uncomfortable. I do not like this side of Four. It was funny how drunk he was though, and he was still really cute.

Another simulation this time. I am being sealed in by glass walls, and then water starts to float in. I ask for everyone to let me out of the box, and nobody is answering me, like they are under a evil spell that makes them all seem robots and only do stuff on command. The water fills the tank, and I am having trouble breathing. I keep shoving at the walls once I realize this is a simulation, and the glass cracks and I am done my simulation. I look up at an angry Four. He asks if I am divergent. How could he figure me out? I want to figure out who he is, but he is figuring me out. That is not fair. He tells me I manipulated the simulations, but how? He says he thought it since the last simulation. How? He tells me to hide my Divergence during simulations, and I have no clue how I even did anything wrong! He was so firm in his voice and I wanted him to take me back again, but he leaves. I want him. I want him bad.

I go to talk to Tori, and she tells me about her brother, I feel bad. I remember her telling me that being Divergent was not good, and I guess she was right. I can be killed any second now. Now all I want to do is be alone. Alone for a while. The next day I get another simulation. Someone is holding a gun at my family. I know it is not real and look into Four's eyes and tell him I know these are not real, and he just looks so cute with his eyes radiating blue onto my heart. I wonder if he is Divergent, and he tells me he does not miss his family. I want to learn about him, I want to discover what he is discovering in me. All I know is that he is Four. Four is two years older than I am. Four can shoot and throw knives. Four is less scary than Eric. Four does not miss his family. I go to sleep and wake to Eric with the new rankings. Eric hisses at me with his snakey eyes. How am I in first place I ask myself as he turns the board around? Al is last and he looks so upset, I try and fail and comforting him.

I get to see my other friends tonight, they were proud of me; they didn't call me a cheater. We are in the pit and Zeke and Four come in and stop us. He announces he will not tell Eric. We all leave and Four tells me to wait in his soft, deep, gentle voice. I hold his hand as he intertwines my fingers with his. I get so nervous and my cheeks get so red, and I let go and run after Uriah. I cannot sleep. I need water. A hand goes over my mouth. Not a hand though. Soap. I cannot scream, I am flailing, and nobody is helping me. Peter is one of them. I believe Al is there. They are abusing me. SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! They hold me over the chasm and I know that tomorrow I will be in the afterlife. Al is there as he tells me to stop flailing. They start attacking me, abusing me, killing me slowly, touching me. Somebody comes by, and I am released, somebody is getting beat up, somebody saves my life. I feel safe in the arms of this person. I hope is it…

Four's POV:

I was tired after being with Tris for a little, and I wake the next morning realizing there is another simulation test today. I groan and walk to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. I feel so tired and stiff. I watch everyone's simulation take about ten minutes, then Tris, takes two minutes. She makes me frustrated. She is horrible at hiding her divergence in simulations. She makes me mad. Mad and furious. After the simulations are over I get dinner and sit in my room. That gets too boring so I walk around and see Zeke. We hear clamor in the Pit and walk in and stop Uriah, Tris, Lynn, and Marlene. I tell everyone to go but Tris. I tell her she belongs with Dauntless. She belongs with that group. I want to tell her that she belongs with me too. She takes my hand and I get really embarrassed. Does she share the same feelings for me? I should not even being feeling something for an initiate. She runs away and then I head back to my room.

I get so bored in my room, nobody shares it with me, but maybe one day she will; someone special, not sure who yet. I try to sleep, but I can only think about my father. What if my simulations were real and I let him abuse me the way he does. I need to take a walk. I walk towards the chasm and three guys are harassing a girl. She is screaming and very injured. I grab one of them, Drew, and I beat the shit out of him. I run to see who the girl is. Tris, of course. She is bleeding and bruised everywhere. I have no idea what to do, I pick her up and carry her as she cries of pain, and lay her on my bed. I let her sleep. She looks like she got abused and then attacked by wild animals, but I guess Peter and Drew are wild animals, but Al? He was her best friend. I get a strange feeling she was touched and I get shivers. She is too pure with her skin as white and sow and her eyes blue sheets of ice. I lie on the ground and sleep as she moans and groans in her sleep. She cannot do anything I bet. Her limbless body is sprawled out with pain.

I wash the blood from my hands and hear Tris wake up. She is bruised badly. I get her an ice pack and sit with her while she talks to me. She looks so abused, yet so beautiful at the same time. She touches her finger to my lips and I just want to kiss her. Her eyes look sore and useless, and she is paler than ever. She is concerned about me, and it makes me happy, but I don't care about me, I care about her. She is so fragile. So lifeless.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay everyone who I reading, this is where the fiction will kick in. I just wanted to refresh everyone's brain before! Thanks! Hope you all enjoy **

Tobias's POV:

She falls asleep again. I watch her as she breathes, and then she wakes up again and smiles at me as I watch her.

"What?" I ask trying to make myself look confused.

"You were watching me sleep!" She says a little tightness in her throat. She smiles again and my insides melt. How was she so pretty, yet not so pretty?

"I was making sure you are okay as you sleep. I don't want you to wake up in tears." I say flatly like a stupid idiot. She will never like me, not how I treat her. She falls asleep now, this time for a while, almost a whole day. I cannot just leave her here alone and unattended, so I call in saying I am taking care of Tris because she was attacked the night before. Nurses come in and out making sure everything is okay. She doesn't wake up to them, but I wish she did.

She finally woke up as I got out of the shower.

Tris's POV: 

I wake up in too much pain to even get up physically. Four is just getting out of the shower, and I try to get my vision back. I stare at him as he opens the door, and of course he is shirtless but has sweatpants on. I never noticed how many tattoos he had. His back was to me and he had one for each faction. His body looked strong and perfect.

"Four?" I ask as I watch him turn around. He rushes over and looks at me with a concerned look.

"You okay?" He asks so perfectly, with the voice of an angel. I shake my head no and he touches my cheek, where my bruise sticks out very well. "I made you some toast for you to nibble on if you would like some?" He asks with a smile that makes me smile more. I shake my head yes and he helps me prop myself up in his bed. He looks like he is freezing, I am under a quilt that is keeping me very warm and safe. I say thanks as he passes me the toast and he touches my arm. I get chills and flinch away. His smile widens and he laughs. "Tell me what happened Tris. Please" I eat the toast and start my story. I get to the part where I said they were feeling me, and he looks like he wants to punch a wall. I tell him that I didn't like it and I burst into tears. Tobias tries to hug me but I am in too much pain and groan at his touch. I cry for a while and I just realized that Four has been holding my hand the whole time.

"You will be okay, I promise. I will protect you from anything Tris." He says blankly and I stop crying and he kisses my cheek. Since when has he liked me this much? I get all warm inside and want more. He has feelings for me that I like a lot. He is very important to me, and if he never showed up at the chasm, I would have died.

"Four?" I say tightly. He looks my way again. "Why were you there?" I could see his eyes go wide, very wide. He started to get all clammy.

"I was working in the control room and I heard a scream." He said sternly with brightness in his eyes. I looked at his eyes and tried to get myself enough energy to go up and hug him. I attempted and instead he pushed me back and moved himself and hugged me gently wrapping his arms around my tense body, and being careful with each touch. I cry into his shoulders remembering the pain that I felt as everything was happening. "I will be back, it is a Saturday so initiates are on a break, I need to go and check out the control room. Stay here and try and sleep okay? The door will be locked, and nurses will be I and out." He said with a worried look on his face. I nod and rest under his warm covers and he smiles at me and I watch him leave with a nice even step. He turned around before he left, smiled at me, and then went like the wind. I close my eyes.

"How are you feeling sweetie? Do you need food or anything to drink?" I hear somebody say to me and I stir awake and see a nurse sitting in front of me. I nod yes to both and get to nibble on some food. It hurts very much to chew since I got my jaw beat up. The water was hot going down my neck to sooth it. The water goes through my whole body making me feel warm. I remember that Four left at 6 and said he would be home by 10. (Anybody catch onto the numbers?) I look at the clock and it says 9:50. He should be home shortly. I drink the warm water and eat some toast and cake, and I hear his footsteps down the hall. He walks in holding his jacket over his back and whistling in sync with his steps. He smiles as he sees me eating, and chuckles a little keeping his smile wide. He is in a black short sleeve shirt and his muscles are just lovely. I smile and feel full now.

"Hey how are you feeling Tris?" He says as he plops into the chair next to me. He smiles as I melt.

"I am great how are you?" I ask a little less tightly than before. His smile gets bigger and his eyes sparkle. Why is he in such a good mood?

"I am great, and I have to say you look much tougher now. It is awesome!" He says smiling and laughing to himself.

"What's so funny? I have never seen you this smiley in your entire life!" I ask smiling with my eyes watching his.

"You make me smile Tris. The way you are so tough at your weakest moments, I am impressed. Also…"

Four's POV:

I stop at also. I was about to tell her I like her as more than a friend. She would probably throw knives at my if I did, for payback. The way she is just sitting there smiling at me makes me want to be with her fourever. She was so innocent look, with fragile bones. I watch her sip something and she smiles.

"I think you should be getting to bed Tris." I say blankly as a nurse walks in.

"Do not listen to him; we need to get you showered!" The nurse says, and I think in my head where she is going to shower. Guess she is staying here for the night again. Alright. The nurse takes Tris into the bathroom slowly, I almost just want to pick her up, but she needs to become stronger again.

I saw Drew today, that sleaze. He is beaten up well, but I don't care. He asks how Tris was and I ignored his question. I asked how he was and we talked for a little and I left. He tried to call my name as I left and I just shut the door. A few minutes have passed now since Tris has gotten into the shower, I can hear her aches and pains as she moves slightly. The water goes off, and I get my ground prepared for me to sleep. Tris emerges from the bathroom in fresh clothes, and smells fresh as well. I get all situated for when I decide to fall asleep, but right now I would just like to talk and be with Tris. She lies down in bed and the nurse leaves. Tris's whole body is shaking, so I cover her up and make sure she is warm. She lightens up and her face has more color to it now. She is getting better. Finally.

"You're looking a lot better Tris." I say smiling and looking into her pretty eyes. She looks at me and smiles.

"I am feeling better, still sore but better!" She has more joyness to her words too, and they are not as dry as before. I really like her and I just want to lean in and kiss her forehead. I do. I lean in and kiss right above the top of her nose. She smiles and her cheeks get rosy. Embarrassed. I knew she didn't like me this way. I just knew it. She giggles. Even worse!

"What was that for?" She asks with a smile full of giggles.

"I just… I just always thought that kisses on booboos would make somebody feel better." I say remembering what my mother would say as I was younger. She smiles and her eyes flutter.

"My mom always said that to me as a child!" She says with her smile growing. I smile and watch as she slowly closes her eyes with even breaths. I smile and go lay down under my covers, finally going to sleep.

BING BING BING BING! My alarm clock goes off waking Tris and I up. Forgot Sunday was alarm clock day…

"You up?" I ask Tris knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah." She croaks with coughs forming after.

"I am taking you on a walk today, and you cannot resist it okay?" I ask looking at her and yawning as she does. She gives me cold eyes and nods. "I am taking you to the cafeteria, and once you get there, do not look weak. I want you to be strong Tris. A little weakness can make you look vulnerable." She nods and I get up to get my shower. She props herself up and sits there. I get out of the shower, forgetting to bring a clean shirt with me: I don't want her to feel like I will do anything to her. I am just use to walking around my room shirtless. I feel her stare and quickly grab a shirt. She gets out of bed and we make our way to the cafeteria.

We pass the chasm and she shakes with fear. I understand why too. We make it into the cafeteria and all eyes flow onto her. Christina rushes over to us and gently hugs Tris. She looks at me and then takes us to where she is sitting.

"What do you want Tris?" I ask her as she gets into her chair next to Christina.

"Eggs please?" She asks with a better voice. I nod and make my way to the serving line. The line is pretty short, since we are kind of later than everyone else. I look back and watch her, her eyes stare blankly at someone, Peter. He walks into the cafeteria and her eyes go blank. I wish I could be there to hold her and tell her everything will be okay but I cannot do that right now, since our seats are on the other side of the cafeteria.

I grab her eggs and I got some too, and make my way back to the table. I give her her eggs and she says thanks, I sit next to her. She seems happier around her friends now. Good. They can come and visit her then!


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV:

I guess being cared for by Four was really nice… He was actually nice, and selfless. He was making me really happy, but it had to end soon. He kissed my forehead the night before and I was all giggly and happy! I have never felt this way about a guy, and I wasn't sure if it was right. I had a dream that night about four, and he was just sitting there, looking cute.

"Thanks" I say as Four gives me some eggs. I am really not in the mood to eat right now… He sits next to me and I get chills. Everyone around me is worried about me, and I just do not care. I want to just go back and sit under Four's quilt and watch his ceiling. I bite into my eggs and it is way too painful and I cannot do it. But I do.

"You okay there, Tris?" Four asks me and I look at him and nod. He smiles with a light laugh and turned to our friends. It is only Sunday so maybe I can have one more day in Four's room. Maybe. I wince in pain as I see Al. He comes to sit with us and Four gets up with ferocity and I pull him back down wimping in pain. I get up, leave, and walk straight to Four's room. I sit on the ground and I hear footsteps on the stairs near the door. I see Four and he comes down and picks me up and takes me into his room. He shuts the door and puts me into bed. He covered me up and asked, "You going to be okay Tris? You are safe here." He says looking at me concerned. I nod saying I will be okay. But what is with him being caring? He is Dauntless.

"Am I going to training tomorrow?" I ask and he nods at me.

A week passes and training is the same as always and I see Four secretly. On a Friday, Al committed suicide after trying to make me forgive him. How could I? I am happy he died. Happy. The night of his ceremony to death was sadly fun. The Dauntless like death. Odd… But I got to spend more time with Four, and we have now been secretly hooking up every now and then.

"I want to show you something. I want to show you who I am." He says with a concerned look on his face. Tomorrow we walk through someone's simulation testing and see how that goes… He takes me to a room. Sticks a needle in the back of our necks, and now I realize what we are doing. Going through his fear simulation. "I want you to see the real me." He says blankly and with no tone variety. I grip his hands and we walk in.

Four's POV: 

I have no idea what got into me. She makes me weak, and I never felt this weak around a girl. I trust her though. She is the only girl I will ever take through my fears and have her know what I was.

Heights. We get through that stage. This is where I am more afraid. I hate being in tight spaces. She is talking to me saying how we should get close together. I hated being trapped in my small closet as a child. I hated how I was claustrophobic. I hated everything about my past. The walls get closer and closer and I try to slow my breathing. Okay. That stage just ended. I liked holding Tris close though. Her body against mine. Next I see a gun on a table, and the same woman in front of me. I pick up the gun and shoot her. My mom. Now this is where the facts will come out. He walks up with a belt. In his grey outfit.

Tris's POV:

Marcus. Why is Marcus one of his fears? I cannot even handle this. What is happening? Why is Mr. Brave-Man-Four ducking down in fear? What is going on and why am I so confused! I see Marcus take out a belt and I step in front of Four and let the belt sting me. The simulation is over. Only Four fears? Everything is back to normal now.

Four's POV:

"Now you understand me. I hate heights. I am claustrophobic. I cannot shoot a woman. And I am greatly scared of my Abnegation father, Marcus. Now you know that my name is Four because I have four fears. My real name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton." I say frantically and nervously as she looks at me. She hugs me and says,

"Calm down Tobias. It is fine." And she hugs me and I breathe in her scent. I like the way she says my name, Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. It makes me feel good again. I really enjoy her comfort as well. She makes me feel safer than anyone else may ever. "My dad told me that people would say Marcus was evil and abusive. Now I believe them." She says and hugs me again. She is so small and I could just jump over her probably. I feel safe.

I take her to the rocks of the chasm and I decide to tell her how I feel about her. "I really like you, Tris." I say and she looks at me with a smile and we kiss. My heart started to race. I have been waiting forever for that one kiss. We go our ways and I realize that she cannot be special to me. She is going to be another initiate. As hard as it may sound.

Tris's POV: 

Tobias kissed me! On the lips! I would tell Christina but I am not in the mood. I wake up the next morning all happy and go to another simulation. I of course screw it up again, but at least Four is there . He gets mad at me though. Not my fault I am different, and didn't he say he liked me?

I make a run to Erudite: my mom wanted me to visit Caleb. She wanted me to ask him about Dauntless things. To summerize it all up… Jeanine found me and questioned me. Of course. I get back and I am questioned by Eric! And Tobias shows up and tells Eric that I KISSED him! He kissed me! I decide to ignore Tobias. He tried to explain to me that we have to be secret. Great. Wonderfu. Perfect. Perfect like Tobias…


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV:

Tobias Eaton. Beatrice Eaton. Mrs. Beatrice Tobias Eaton. Stop Beatrice. Stop. You and Tobias will not end up together. Maybe. Maybe you two will. Maybe everything will be perfect. Maybe Fo… Tobias will actually talk to me now, maybe we will end up together. Maybe.

Tobias's POV:

Nothing will be the same. I can't just act like I love her. I might love her. But today is the day she goes through her fear landscape. I feel her stare on me and I cannot look at her. She knows I am vulnerable, she knows I have fears.

"What was the lowest number of fears in the past years?" I hear Tris ask and I look at her, but she doesn't notice.

"Four." Says somebody, I recognize the voice but I just stand there and try to zone them out. I watch her go in. I watch how she moves in the simulation. Is that all you really see though? I want to see her fears. Know her secrets. I head up to the control room. Screw that, I deserve to see her fears. I get to the door and they don't let me in. She better tell me later. I hear the people laugh… Why? What is so funny about her fears?

She tells me her six fears, and tells me that being intimate with me is one. My heart skips and I get clammy.

"I am just as inexperienced as you are. And one day, if we are still together, we can take our relationship to the next level." I tell her to reassure her that I have not had sex either. She seemed shocked. I know I am older, but I just never liked a girl enough.

Tris's POV:

I had six fears. Well I guess that is good! Eric injected everyone with a tracking device. Great. Now I can be stalked! I am confused about my fears though. Why is being intimate with Four my fear?

"Tris. The Erudite are planning an attack on the Abnegation, and they are using the Dauntless as their soldiers." I remember Tobias telling me this before… What am I going to do?

I go to my room and wake up to hear everyone get out of bed. In sync. They are all walking out of the door. In sync. Why am I not being affected by this? It must be the serum. That is why I am not in sync. I try my best to stay in sync and find Tobias. It is pretty difficult since Eric is watching everyone, with some other people. This must be the attack. I am small enough to squeeze through everyone and find Tobias. He looks like a robot as well. I thought he was Divergent. Tears start to fall and someone grabs my hand.

Tobias's POV:

I was divergent, I just wasn't sure if I should tell Tris or not; grabbing her hand made me feel safe though, a lot safer than anything in the world. Now she knows that I am divergent as well. We jump onto the train with everyone else, and head to Abnegation, get off, and then the shooting begins. Everyone is shooting the Abnegation. I am captured. So is Tris. By our leaders. Tris was shot. She looks scared.

Jeanine is happy to see us. She wants to test us like we are monkeys. I attack her.

Blackness.

Tris's POV: 

I shot Will. I shot Will. I got shot. Now I am captured with Tobias. Jeanine was so ecstatic to see us! She just couldn't wait to give us a serum that controlled the Divergent! I watch as Tobias attacks her and I scream. She got him. Now I am being taken to a tank. He tried to attack me. He likes me though. I sit in the tank and hear my mom. She has a tattoo and wraps up my wound. She tells me where to find a safe house and I go. Caleb gives me stitches and they feel so weird. I remember hearing my mom die. I have to go back to Dauntless and help Tobias and turn off the serum. Caleb, my dad, and Marcus decide to come with me. Marcus. I hate him so much. I hate how he hurt Tobias so much.

Peter is standing guard and tries to make me put my gun down. I force him to join our team or I kill him. He doesn't believe me so I shoot his arm. He takes us to the control room, and everyone else scolds me for shooting someone. I am Dauntless. What can I say? He takes us to the elevator and I go up alone. I will miss my family. I see my dad and he is shooting to protect me, he is distracting them for me. I hear him die and I start to cry.

I find the control room where the signals are going off. I find Tobias. He makes me drop my weapon. Why is he scaring me so much? Right Jeanine got to him. I have to let him beat me. I cannot hurt him, beat him, or kill him. He is too strong. I am too weak.

"Tobias." I say many times. I want the simulation to break. He hits me to the wall and I wince in pain calling his name. He is Divergent. He can beat a serum! I hold my gun up in defense to shoot him. I cannot shoot him! I love him!

Tobias's POV:

"Tris?" I ask as I look over to her. She looks hurt and bloody. What have I done? I will never be her boyfriend. "I could hear your voice. I could break it with you." I look at her so happy to see her alive. She hugs me and we break the serum code, and then we stop the control and take the memory disc and data.

"We did it." She says to me and I smile and give her the data disc. She jams it in her back pocket and we kiss. We make our way back and I see three people. Peter, some boy, and, and, and, my dad. Must be Caleb, the other boy.

"Tobias…" My dad says and Tris warns him not to get near me. She is pretty attractive when she defends me like this. We are supposed to go to Amity later and hopefully stay there: Tris told people to meet her there.

Today is the award ceremony. I already know how well Tris did. Just like me. The rankings are up, and Tris is #1, just like I was two years ago. I really was happy for her and we hug.

"Don't you think people will notice?" I ask her.

"I don't care." She says and pulls me into a kiss. People around us look shocked. Peter makes a sly comment and I want to throw a knife at him.

We board the train to Amity and I kiss Tris. Caleb stares at us, but I don't even care.

"I might be in love with you." I smile a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."  
"That's sensible of you," she says, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

Tris's POV:  
I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear.  
"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."  
I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."  
"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

**Direct quotes from the book right there! And I will stop there since it is the end of the first book **** but I will be writing tomorrow to start more chapters for this story! Please review it! I love feedback! I also know that some is made up, some is from the book. I just wanted to twist some things! Sorry if you didn't like it! I am glad you liked it if you did! Be toned for more chapters!**


End file.
